


Näherin

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amputation (kinda...), Angst, Blood, CBT, F/M, Femdom, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Pregnant Sex, Zombie sex, fuck and die, non-con, severed body parts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie kommt Kurenai zurecht, mit dem gewaltsamen Tod ihres Partners und dem Wissen, dass sein Mörder nicht wirklich tot ist, sondern im Schutz des Dorfes ganz in der Nähe liegt...? Richtig: gar nicht.<br/>Die etwas andere "Rape & Revenge"- Story... (disturbing content, potential trigger- warning!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Näherin

~

Die Welt versank in einer Trostlosigkeit, die nicht einfach nur war wie ein dunkler Vorhang, sondern wie dicker Sirup. Sie machte alles so schwer. Das Denken. Das Atmen. 

Asuma hinterließ eine Lücke, die körperlich weh tat. Es war ein Schmerz der sacht anfing.

Nach einer Zeit, in der sie wie betäubt war und es einfach nicht wirklich begreifen konnte- nachdem alle schon wieder den Alltag hatten einkehren lassen, wurde er auf eine hinterhältige Art immer lauter und unerträglicher, trieb sie Nachts aus ihrem Bett, wie ein Loch in einem Zahn, den kein Zahnarzt der Welt ziehen konnte. 

Sie hatte seinen toten Körper gesehen.  
Das was von ihm übrig geblieben war, alle Lebensenergie fort, zurück im sich unerbittlich drehenden Rad des Universums. Es war nichts mehr da... nichts. Nicht seine warme Stimme, wenn er zärtlich an ihre Schläfe murmelte. Nicht seine sanften Finger, die ihr das Haar zerwühlten, nicht das weiche Reiben seiner Bartstoppeln an ihrer Wange-... es war alles unwiederbringlich fort.

Ausgerissen. 

 

In der Nachtluft des schwülen Sommers stand sie am offenen Fenster. Die Mohnblumen trugen Knospen. Sie saugten Kraft aus der Erde, in der man ihre Samen begraben hatte. Kraft, die sich still und beharrlich nach oben zog, ihre borstigen Köpfe immer schwerer und plumper schwellen ließ, sie in gemächlicher, beharrlicher Lautlosigkeit auf einen einzigen Lebenszweck vorbereitete: 

Blutblüten zu gebären. 

Wenn der Mond hoch am Himmel stand, wisperten sie für Kurenai, ihre Menschenschwester.  
Von einem Loch im Boden, tief in den Wäldern der Naras. 

Von dem, an dessen Händen noch Asumas Duft hing. Der ihm am nächsten gewesen war, in den letzten Minuten. Der ihn berührt hatte. Sein Blut geschmeckt. Und dessen Existenz noch dort lag und pulsierte, wie eine offene Wunde, die nicht verheilte nur weil man Schmutz und Vergessen darüber zog. 

 

Wie die Samen der Mohnblume lag der Keim des Bösen dort unten im Dunkeln. Er lag dort und wartete, rief stumm nach etwas, das seine Lebensenergie wieder weckte, seine Säfte zum Fließen brachte. 

Kurenai war eine hilflose Schwangere, eine noch vor der Blüte ihres Lebens vor Kummer verdorrte Witwe. 

Aber sie war auch eine Kunouichi. 

Noch bevor die ersten Vögel schrien, schnürte sie ihr Bündel für eine letzte Mission. 

~

Die Waldluft roch betäubend nach Blumen und dunklem Moos. Als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durchs Blattwerk drangen, war sie schon bis zu Knien und Ellenbogen voller feuchter, lehmiger Erde. Zwischen ihren Schulterblättern juckte Schweiß. Die Tropfen rannen ihr von der Schläfe hinunter, fielen von ihrem Kinn, vermischten sich mit stummen Tränen. 

Seit sie mit der Arbeit begonnen hatte, weinte sie. Es hatte etwas erleichterndes, das auf eine gute Art weh tat und all den alten Schmerz ausspülte. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Noch vor dem Mittag waren ihre Knöchel geschwollen und ihr Kopf dick und wattig. Dunkle Punkte schwammen ihr vor den Augen.  
Nur quälend langsam kam sie voran, aber immer wieder grub sie mechanisch ihre Finger in nassen Schmutz. Um die Grube herum lag ein Ring aus frischen Ackerkrumen. Die kleinen Vögel, die sie zwitschernd umschwärmten und Maden und Würmer aus den Schollen pickten, sah sie nicht. Ab und an näherte sich staksend und lautlos einer der großen Hirsche, wippte mit den Ohren und beobachtete das Schauspiel aus der Ferne, bevor er wieder seiner Wege zog. 

Kurenai spürte Schwindel. Sie spürte Übelkeit. Ihr ganzer Körper ächzte. Jetzt, so kurz vor dem Termin, sollte sie im Schatten zuhause die Beine hochlegen und sich schonen. Aber trotzdem konnte sie einfach nicht aufhören, grub weiter in stiller Beharrlichkeit. Als die Sonne schon tief stand und die Strahlen orange und rot alle Bäume des Waldes in dramatische Farben tauchten, stieß sie bei ihrem Graben auf etwas weiches. 

Zuerst glaubte sie, es sei eine besonders dicke Käferlarve wie eine der vielen, die sie schon ausgegraben hatte. Aber dann sah sie den Fingernagel am stumpfen Ende.  
Es war eine Hand. 

Sie war seltsam grau und aufgedunsen und endete in einem Stumpf um die Reste scharfkantiger Unterarmknochen knapp über dem Handgelenk. 

Schwer atmend und mit zittrigen Händen wischte sie den gröbsten Schmutz ab, betrachtete ihren Fund von allen Seiten. Er war überraschend schwer und kühl, durch die lange Zeit in der Erde, aber als sie ihn im nahen Bachlauf gründlich wusch, sah sie unter dem Reiben ihrer Finger langsam die Farbe zurück kommen, spürte zum ersten Mal, wie einen elektrischen Schlag, ein kleines Zucken, das durch die zerfransten Muskeln hindurch ging. 

Das war das erste Stück. Sie legte es in ihren Eimer und deckte Rinde und Unterholz darüber, um wilde Tiere davon fern zu halten. An diesem Tag fand sie nichts anderes mehr. Aber als sie nach Hause ging, die Schultern und Hüften knirschend vor Schmerz, der Schmutz unter den Fingernägeln viel zu tief um mit einem Bad wieder zu verschwinden, lag ihr zum ersten Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

~

Hidan spürte, dass da etwas vor sich ging. 

Er hatte schon die Erschütterung des Bodens durch ihre Schritte gespürt, als sie das erste Mal an die Grube getreten war, und seither kannte er alles. Blind, stumm und taub spürte er im Wälzen von Brocken, im Krümeln der Erde ihre Entschlossenheit. Er kannte ihre Schritte und jeden Tag wuchs die Hoffnung ein wenig mehr. Jeden Tag wurde das gute Gefühl stärker. 

Vollkommen hilflos und in dutzende Einzelstücke zerteilt im Boden vergraben zu sein war unendlich kalt, unendlich sinnlos und einsam. Ein stumpfes Driften des Bewusstseins von endloser Stille hin zu vager Aufmerksamkeit, wenn irgendein Wurm an einem fernen Körperteil knabberte und er nichts, absolut gar nichts dagegen tun konnte, zurück zu stumpfer Frustration und Teilnahmslosigkeit. Man verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, Minuten zu Stunden und Tage schmolzen zusammen zu einem Moment. Man verlor die Orientierung, ganz allein in der Ewigkeit. 

Nicht einmal der Gedanke an Yashin war ein Trost, denn was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht fluchen, er konnte nicht vernünftig beten, nur dem wispernden Knacken und Raspeln seiner eigenen, schleichenden Verwesung zuhören. Wie konnte er seinem Herrn huldigen, wenn der Dreck in seinem Mund, seinen Ohren und Augen ihn langsam aber sicher austrocknete? Er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass Kakuzu zurück kam.

So ganz sicher war er sich immer noch nicht.  
Aber wer sollte es bitte sonst sein?

Wer hätte die Stelle gefunden? Wer grub ihn -freiwillig- aus?!  
Kakuzu hatte es geschafft, der alte Bastard, er erholte sich von seinen Wunden und hatte jemanden geschickt, um ihn zu befreien. 

Hidan war in Stimmung, darüber sogar vor Rührung ein Bisschen zu weinen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er bald wieder oben war... endlich wieder die Sonne sehen. Köstliche, brutzelnde Säugetierleichenteile verschlingen. Mit jemandem sprechen. Opfer bringen... 

Frisches, lebendiges Blut schmecken...

Er spürte warme Frauenhände, als sein Kopf ausgegraben wurde, spürte eiskaltes Quellwasser, als man ihn abwusch, spuckte eine Menge Sand und Lehm. Bis in seine Luftröhre hatte das Zeug sich gegraben. Sie war ausgesprochen gründlich bei ihrer Säuberung. Zärtlich, beinahe. Wieder und wieder tauchte sie ihn in klares, sprudelndes Nass, wusch seine Augen. Seinen Halsstumpf. Sein fast weißes Haar. 

Danach setzte sie seinen Kopf nahe vor einem Baum sorgfältig in weiches Moos, und er sah sie zum ersten Mal. Schwarze, laszive Locken. Üppige Brüste. Einen Bauch, prall geschwollen durch das Leben, das ein anderer ihr tief in den Leib gespritzt hatte. Volle, blutrote Lippen. Sanfte, dunkle Augen. Ihr süßer Schweiß roch betäubend gut nach Milch, Entbehrungen und Geborgenheit. 

Sie erschien vor ihm wie eine fremde Gottheit. 

Die große Mutter: Kali- Herrin des Lebens und des Todes, der Glücksseligkeit und des Entsetzens. 

 

Als sie ihn Stück für Stück endlich zutage gebracht hatte, setzte sie sich am Rande der riesigen Grube ins Moos und nähte. 

Mit dicker Nadel und langem, schwarzen Faden nähte sie unermüdlich.  
Schicht für Schicht, Tag für Tag. Muskelfetzen an Sehnen, Sehnen an Knochen, Haut an Haut. Sie fügte Organe zusammen. Formte den Rücken, den er einmal gehabt hatte, schloss seine Bauchdecke über Magen, Darm, Leber. Strich über seine Brust, schloss die Lücken zwischen den Rippen. Gab ihm sein Becken zurück. Setzte seinen Kopf zurück auf die Schultern. 

Fast wie Kakuzu früher nähte sie ihn zusammen und vernähte dabei ihr Schicksal. Stich für Stich. Bis die Fäden, die sie verbanden, ihn bis ins Innerste durchzogen. Sie war eine Fremde gewesen. Jetzt... waren sie fast ein Teil voneinander. 

In den Pausen kämmte sie ihm sein Haar, gab ihm zu trinken und fütterte ihn mit einer Suppe die sie mitbrachte, und die mit jedem Schluck seine Kraft, seine Lebensgeister zurück kommen ließ. 

Er lachte vor fassungslosem Glück, schauderte unter ihren Fingern, gurrte schmutzige Anzüglichkeiten über ihre obszön prallen Brüste. Über die knallroten Lippen. Über ihre Last, für jeden sichtbar die Folgen ihrer Gefälligkeit tragen zu müsen. Von wem war das Kind? Fühlte es sich jetzt immer noch so heiß an wie damals, als sie die Beine gespreizt hatte, um seinen Saft tief in ihr zu empfangen? Wo war er jetzt? Wusste er davon, dass ein anderer ihren Duft roch, ihre Hände spürte? Wenn er nur wieder konnte, würde er das Kind Yashin weihen... es würde ihn milde stimmen, ein prächtiges Neugeborenes, nur für ihn... 

Dunkel lachte er und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wenn sie ihm sanft ein paar Tropfen Suppe vom Mundwinkel wischten. Gierig streckte er seine Zunge nach ihren Fingern, überrascht, als sie nicht weg zuckte, sondern ihn lecken ließ, sogar zärtlich seine Unterlippe entlang strich und die Hand erst dann zurück nahm, wenn er genug zu haben schien. 

Das fühlte sich alles so surreal gut an, so berauschend wundervoll, dass er lange nicht misstrauisch wurde. 

Warum sie seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr annähte, zum Beispiel. 

Seine Arme, die Beine von den Oberschenkeln abwärts, lagen sauber und fertig, für ihn gut sichtbar, im Eimer neben ihm. Zusammen gebunden mit dünner Naturfaser, wie ein Bündel Brennholz. 

Er war nur ein Rumpf. 

Sie verband zwar mit großer Hingabe seine Wundstümpfe, umhätschelte und versorgte ihn, aber sie zögerte auch verdächtig lange, weiter zu nähen. 

Und als das dumpfe Gefühl deswegen einmal da war und ihm schwer im Magen lag, wagte er nicht mehr zu fragen. Seine schmutzigen Bemerkungen wurden weniger. Er wurde stiller. Langsam begriff Hidan in seinem dicken Schädel und dem schmerzenden, hilflosen Klumpen in seiner Brust, dass Kakuzu vielleicht wirklich tot sein konnte. 

Dass er hier in diesem Wald ganz allein war.  
Ganz allein, mit dieser schwangeren, fremden Frau. 

~

Etwa fünf Tage nachdem sie angefangen hatte zu graben, fand Kurenai am Boden der Grube den Anhänger. 

Der Abend neigte sich und silbern blinkte der Ring mit dem gleichschenkligen Dreieck in den Strahlen der tiefstehenden Sonne. Sie hielt die Kette in ihrer Faust, hob sie hoch und betrachtete sie genau. Glitzernd und blinkend brachen sich Strahlen daran, sandten den Schein davon weit in das dunkle Grün ringsum. 

Das Zeichen Yashins. 

In allen Büchern hatte es genau so ausgesehen.

Ein paar Momente lang ließ sie den Arm wieder sinken und sah in die Ferne. Ein langes, stilles Zwiegespräch mit einem unsichtbarem Gegenüber, bevor sie zu dem ausgehobenen Mann aus der Grube zurück kam. 

Die untergehende Sonne umstrahlte ihre Gestalt weiß von hinten, machte sie dunkel und gleichzeitig grell. 

Hidans Augen waren weit, als sie vor ihm stand.  
Sie stieg über ihn, wortlos. 

Ihre geschwollenen Knöchel neben Beinresten an seinem Becken, ihre Weiblichkeit vor seiner Nase, nach der er sich schnuppernd reckte. Langsam, umständlich senkte sie ihren schweren Leib hinab auf die Knie. Ihre schmutzige, schartige Hand mit dem Anhänger und dem Zeichen Yashins hob sie vor seine Augen. 

Er gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich. Ein hoher, erregter Ton der das Zerrbild eines Lachens war. Um seine Iris herum glänzte Weiß. Als das Zeichen nah genug vor ihm war, neigte er seinen Kopf und presste die Lippen darauf. 

Kurenai sah ihm schweigend zu.  
Dann legte sie langsam, fast zärtlich, die Kette um seinen Hals. So, wie man eine Schlinge umlegt. 

 

„Wer... bist du?“, hustete er.  
Seine Stimme war rau von Sand und Erde. 

„Kurenai Yuuhi“, sagte sie. 

 

Ihr Name war das, was bei dieser Tageszeit durch alle Zweigspitzen drang, die ganze Umgebung in blutigem Licht glühen ließ: 

Die scharlachrote Abendsonne. 

 

Seine graue, trockene Zunge schnellte über rissige Lippen, in seinen Augen stand Verwirrung. 

„... was-... willst du von mir?!“

 

Sie holte tief Luft und atmete langsam durch.  
Dann erwiderte sie mit aller Entschlossenheit seinen Blick. 

„Dich von der Erde befreien“, sagte sie leise, „Und sie von dir.“

Ein Lachen riss sich aus der vernähten Brust,  
„Unmöglich! Du willst mich töten?! Ich bin unsterblich! Du bist nicht die Erste, die das versucht“

„Ich weiß.“, hauchte sie.

„Ich habe über die Yashin- Jünger gelesen. Es gibt alte Schriften in unserer Bibliothek. Sie weihen den Körper ihrem Gott, um unsterblich zu werden. Sie schwören Trennung auf ewig, zum Kontakt der vergänglichen Welt. Yashin ist... sehr eifersüchtig. Mit der Zeit... wird ihr Hunger unstillbar“

Ausdruckslos berührte sie mit der Hand seine kalte Wange.

„Manche werden verrückt davon, heißt es... Die Sehnsucht nach dem Preis für ihr ewiges Leben wird so übermächtig, dass sie den Verstand verlieren. Dass sie süchtig danach werden... sich mit Waffen und Stahl zu durchbohren, nur um etwas... ähnlich... Überwältigendes zu spüren... Dass sie Schmerzen trinken, wie Wein, um die Leere in sich zu betäuben...“

Ihre Finger zeichneten tastend den Kieferbogen nach.  
„Es heißt, wenn sie sich auch nur einmal beflecken, werden sie wehrlos und sterben.“

Hidans Grinsen fror ein. 

Üppige, schwarze Locken glitten über seine nackte Schulter, als sie den Kopf neigte und sich dichter schmiegte.  
„Ich werde dich auslöschen“, wisperte sie in seine gespaltene Ohrmuschel. 

 

Er blieb regungslos. 

Erst dann, als sie mit einem Ruck von Entschlossenheit seinen Kopf griff, um ihre blutroten Lippen über seine zu pressen, die kalte Mundöffnung mit Macht in Besitz zu nehmen, gab er ein ersticktes Ächzen von sich. Irgendwo in ihm begann etwas leise zu Zittern. 

 

Ihre Hand löste sich, Finger glitten über Nähte und Bauchmuskeln tiefer, umschwärmten seinen Bauchnabel. Sein ganzer Leib zuckte. Sie schob ihren Schoß über ihn. 

 

„... Was-... warte, was-... was tust du da?“, keuchend riss er sich von ihrem Mund los: „Hör auf-... du spinnst doch!“

 

„Keine Angst...“, lange Finger tauchte sie in sein Haar, schloss sie am Hinterkopf, zog ihn rückwärts, entblößte ihm die Kehle, „Es wird leicht sein... ich helfe dir“

„Nein-...“, sein Japsen rutschte in hohe Register, sinnloses Zucken riss seine Armstümpfe in die Luft, „Geh weg! Hör auf!“

„Es wird passieren...“, sie hielt den bockenden Rumpf fest, „Lass es zu... du hast eine ganze Ewigkeit lang darauf verzichtet...“  
„Hexe! HEXE!“, seine Stimme war inzwischen ernsthaft beunruhigt, „Lass deine Giftfinger von mir!“ 

Kurenai saß auf den Knien über seinem Schoß, hielt ihn mit beiden Händen und wartete. Er warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, so heftig dass Nähte aufplatzten. Aber sie hatte Zeit. Sie hatte jetzt sehr viel Zeit.  
Eine Ewigkeit. 

„Beruhige dich...“, murmelte sie, als er verstört, zitternd aufgab, „Es wird nicht sehr weh tun... siehst du?...“ Ihre Hand glitt das letzte Stück zwischen seine Schenkel und griff sanft aber endgültig zu. 

„Du stirbst einfach nur ein Bisschen. Das ist alles“

Er gab einen Laut von sich, tief in der Kehle, ein ersticktes Glucksen, bevor er die Augen schloss und die Lippen zusammenpresste.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen blinzelte er. In seinen Augenwinkeln glänzten Tränen. Der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war wild und verständnislos. Sie antwortete mit dem Schließen der Finger und einem tiefen Kuss auf seinen Mund, der so oft mit fremdem Blut beschmiert gewesen sein musste- jetzt mit ihrem tiefroten Lippenstift... seine Zunge, die so oft metallisch geschmeckt haben musste... und jetzt nach Erde schmeckte. Nach dem feuchtem, dunklem Mutterboden aus dem er kam, und in den er wieder zurückkehren würde. 

Als ihre Hand sich langsam, sanft und rhythmisch bewegte, ihre Lippen sich trennten, begann er zu schluchzen wie ein Kind:

„Ich will noch nicht sterben...!“, weinte er, während sein Becken zu zucken begann, damit, sich ihr entgegen zu pressen, „Töte mich nicht!“

„Wir müssen alle gehen, irgendwann...“, flüsterte sie, „Das ist der Lauf der Natur. Ein Leben geht, ein anderes...“, sie gab ihrer Handbewegung einen gezielten Ruck: „Kommt-...“ 

„Nein-... Ah!“  
Sie justierte den Griff, schloss die Hand um sein Glied zur Faust, drückte fest. Bis sein Rücken sich durchbog, sein Kopf in einem Ruck an die Rinde des Baumes geworfen wurde, seine Lippen sich über gefletschte Zähne hoben, die Augen aufwärts rollten, bis man nur noch das Weiße sah. Ein feiner, hoher Laut löste sich aus dem Brustkorb, eine Mischung aus Qual und Verzückung.  
Seine gequälte Miene flackerte zu einer zähnefletschenden Fratze. Abscheu wurde zu Gier, Wimmern schwoll zu tief berauschtem Stöhnen, verwandelte sich in ein harsches Lachen: 

„... Ohh...“, atmete er. „Wunderba-... ahhr...! Das-... ist ja so scheiß viel besser als der Eisenspieß...!“

Ganz langsam drehte sie ihr Handgelenk. 

„Aaaau! Aaahhaha-...! Warum-...?!“,  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, lehnte sich tiefer zurück, legte den Kopf zur Seite, „Warum... ausgerechnet-...? Ich kenne dich doch nicht mal!“

„Du hast einen Menschen ins Jenseits gebracht.“

„Den Vater?“, ganz plötzlich war die Erkenntnis da, „Ist es-... das?“

Kurenai antwortete nicht. Einen Moment lang war sie wie erstarrt. Obwohl sie die Tatsache nie vergessen hatte war das Erlebnis, es von ihm ausgesprochen zu hören, ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

Sie erhob sich nur mühsam, schob dann aber in stummer, regloser Entschlossenheit Unterwäsche unter ihrem Rock aus dem Weg und half einem Teil von ihm in ihr Inneres... in ihren warmen, lebendigen Körper und er stöhnte laut, gurgelnd-... besiegt darunter auf. Sein Hinterkopf schrappte am Baumstamm.

„Ohh...“, japste er, „Ohh nein-... Jashin!“  
Als sie sich zu bewegen begann, kam er ihr so fest und so heftig er konnte entgegen. In seinen großen, zeitlos jungen Augen kreiste flirrender, wahnsinniger Hunger,  
„Dann töte mich doch-...!“, zischte er, „Ahhh- fester...! Schneller! Ja, bitte-... töte mich...!“

„... Stirb.“ 

Auch wenn sie es mit Entschlossenheit aussprach, spürte sie das Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Das, und ein Gefühl als wäre damit eine letzte Grenze durchstoßen... ein letzter Damm von Tabu und Distanz gebrochen. Warmes Fließen zwischen ihnen, aus ihr, gab ihr recht. Sie griff nach unten, und als sie die Finger wieder hervorzog, waren sie voller Blut. Ihr Orgasmus traf sie zur selben Zeit wie ein Schock. 

Überrascht versuchte sie noch, sich festzuhalten, fasste ihm ins Gesicht. Er hielt hell japsend still darunter, wurde starr, sein Bauch- dann sein Becken zitterte, zuckte... als würde eine große Macht sich befreien, ihn in einem Atemzug, einem einzigen Moment von unendlicher Wehrlosigkeit verlassen und ihn beim Austritt noch einmal bis in sein tiefstes Mark, seine innersten Grundfesten hinein erschüttern. Als sie die Hand von ihm löste, prangte nass und rot glänzend die Spur ihrer Finger, ihres Blutes über ihm wie ein Kainsmal. 

Er leckte an der Handfläche, die kraftlos über seinen Mund abwärts rutschte... ein letzter Geschmack von dem, was ihn einmal aufrecht gehalten hatte. Nicht von drohendem Tod, sondern aus neuem Leben, das sich über ihm Bahn brach... 

Kurenai verstand das Abstoßende dieser Szene... aber es erreichte sie nicht.

Etwas anderes erfüllte sie in diesem Moment. Unerklärliche, tiefe Ruhe, und als er aufsah- helle, strahlende Augen unter ihrem Zeichen- erkannte sie plötzlich, wie schön er war. 

 

Es gab zwischen ihnen keine Schuld mehr. 

Keine Untreue. Kein Diesseits und Jenseits, nur noch eine unendliche Weite von Schmerz und Vergebung. Um sich herum spürte Kurenai auf einmal Asuma ganz nah bei sich. Den dritten Hokage. Hidans fremde Bindungen... All seine Opfer... all die Gefallenen ihrer gemeinsamen, ewigen Kriege... 

Der Mann des Blutes aus der Grube hatte aufgehört mit ihr zu kämpfen.  
Seine Lider waren schwer, seine Lippen rissig. 

„Kali“, raunte er erschöpft und heiser, „Heilige Mutter... ich-...“

 

Sie neigte sich nach vorn, küsste seine kalte Stirn. Er schmiegte ein letztes Mal den Kopf in ihre blutige Hand. 

„Geh ohne Groll...“, flüsterte sie, „Nuke-Nin, denen vergeben ist, werden als Mohnblumen wiedergeboren“

 

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Der Mörder und die Witwe, und etwas Unerklärliches schwang zwischen ihnen.  
Sie krümmte sich zusammen unter der ersten Wehe, die sie traf wie eine nahende Flut. Aber dann erhob sie sich mühsam. 

Im selben Moment brachen seine Augen, wurden glasig und blind. In Sekundenschnelle begann sein Körper vor ihr zu schrumpfen, die Haut warf Falten, wurde dunkel und klein, dann fielen seine Lippen ein, seine Augenhöhlen.  
Er wurde zu Staub. 

In den letzten Strahlen des Lichts zerfiel sein Körper, wurde vom Wind davon getragen. 

 

Kurenai blieb allein zurück. 

Sie verbrannte die übrigen Knochen am Boden der großen Grube, und stand dann da mit Tränen in ihren Augen und dem drückenden Kind in ihrem Leib. Einem Schmerz, der sie mitten entzwei zu reißen schien. Sie hob ihr Gesicht zum Himmel. Und dann, schließlich, setzte sie sich auf wankenden Beinen in Bewegung. Das Rinnsal einer Blutspur begleitete sie aus den nächtlichen Wäldern der Nara heraus bis ins Krankenhaus... sie hatte wieder begonnen zu weinen, aber während ihr Blut die Beine hinunter lief und die Tränen von ihrem Kinn tropften, lachte ihr Herz ein seltsames, mit allem Tod und Leben ihrer Erde tief verbundenes Lachen.

Auf dem Balkon vor ihrem dunklen Fenster öffneten sich ungesehen stille Knospen. 

Hervor quoll etwas Neues. 

Hauchzart machtvoll.  
In einer Farbe wie die Flüssigkeit, die das Leben unter unserer Hülle pulsieren lässt. 

~

~Fin~


End file.
